Digimon 30
by TK Lover 1997
Summary: Yeah! I uploaded my second chapter! It's called success, and the second new Destend has been added. Now, it's time for the fun! Please Review! Gomen.
1. Introduction

Digimon: Season 3  
  
Introduction:  
  
3 years after Season II of Digimon, another "ruler" of the Digital World erupts, sending the Digimon to the brink of insanity. As the Destend (slowly) get everything back together, Takeru is looking at another possible Destend. He broke up with Kari just five months ago, and his availability is sending lots of girls to him. He still doesn't consider someone a girlfriend, which has been rumored. A new friend, and Destend, Reko, has Yolei wrapped around his every word, although Ken still has more than just feelings for her; and Kari and Davis are currently dating. Mimi's moved back to Japan, and sparks are flying between her and Tai. Matt and Sora are dating, and Joe's going to college. Izzy, however, has started his first 'real' job, as a computer programmer at Matsuki Gaming Co., a new business in town who's interviewed Izzy just the day before he got hired. They all agree, Izzy knows too much for his own good. Back to the story, Reko's the newest Destend, who's 16, and he found his partner, Gamilamon, last year. He's about Ken's height, only a bit more of a build. not quite as skinny as Ken is. He has hazel eyes, blond hair, and as Yolei puts it, "A voice to die for." On Takeru's recent vacation, he saw a girl he said could be the possible next Destend that Genni's been talking about. Two weeks later, something happened that would change Takeru's life for sure. as well as everyone else's'. 


	2. Life's Funny Like This

Chapter 1: Life's Funny Like This  
  
"On my vacation?" asked Takeru. "Yeah, really! That girl you saw. Did she have brown hair and blue eyes?" "Well, yeah. She did. How would you know Kari?" "Because I met up with a Gatomon. Not my partner, someone else. And a Digimon called Umparomon." "Umparomon?! Never heard of that Digimon!" Davis yells as he runs into Reko's room.  
  
Once again, Davis is late. Not surprising to anyone. Of course, he was the one who called the meeting after Kari explained everything to him three days before.  
  
"You started without me?!" "The meeting was supposed to start a half hour ago. So we did." Ken explained subtly. "You called it for 3:00 today, so we started at three." "But.but." Davis's trails off as he spots a bag of chips on the computer desk. He grabs it and sits next to Kari on the floor. "So, going on, you're saying that there's TWO new Destend?" Yolei asked. "It seems like it." Kari replyed. "That Gatomon said that we should go check it out. She gave me an address, and told me to meet her in Chicago, in America." "Isn't that where Mimi was living last year, before she moved back here?" asked Cody. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe she'll have a map of the place." Ken replied.  
  
A couple days later, the five set off to Chicago, with their partners. Cody couldn't come because of Kendo practice, and Yolei stayed back to help Matt with his band. (Matt's now got his second album out, and he's having problems trying to come up with an album cover on the third, titled 'Flying with Desteny'. Sora came up with the name. She said that there should be a bird on the front. Tai wants a vulture, and Joe e-mailed a picture of a morning dove.)  
  
"Where's Davis when you need him?!" Wormmon exclaimed, pacing. "I can't DNA DigiVolve without Veemon here, I wish Davis would learn! He should know by now!" "Just be patient. One of these days, we'll figure out another way that's faster, so we can leave if Davis isn't on time." Ken responded. "Yeah, one without Davis," mumbled Takeru. "Hey everyone! I'm here!" Davis yells as he enters viewing range of the rest of the group. "Remind me again why everyone's going and not just one of us?" Davis asks. "You and Ken have to go because we need Wormmon and Veemon to get there, and I want to meet her, and the other new Destend," Takeru explains. "I'm going for the same reason as TK." "Same reason as TK and Reko," Kari adds. "I don't see why we can't just take a plane everywhere, like we used to." Davis states. "Because it takes too long to get there. We'd be on one forever!!" Patamon yells. "Remember how quick we got to places with Imperieldramon? THAT was fast, and I loved it!"  
  
(Wormmon and Veemon DigiVolve, and then DNA DigiVolve to Imperieldramon)  
  
"Come on everyone, let's go!" Davis shouts.  
  
With Imperieldramon's lightning-fast speed, they get to Chicago in almost no time at all. They soon travel around Chicago, their partners almost forgetting their hoodies. (Since everyone in Japan knows about the Destend, the Digimon haven't had to wear hoodies. It's quite normal for them to sign their autographs for people in Japan, and Odiaba has been more popular than ever in the past three years.)  
  
"Gatomon, put on a hoodie or something, people are looking weird at you," Kari half-whispers. "I told you that walking on all fours wouldn't work. you've got gloves and a tail ring!" "Here's the address." TK announced. "What now?" "There should be a park nearby," Kari says. "Hey look!" Davis shouts, pointing to an electronics store nearby. "We're on TV!!" "What?!" TK yells. "Us, on TV? That's only supposed to be in Japan!" "Maybe you should move AWAY from there you guys," Reko points out. "If we get caught around here with these clothes on, people might suspect something." "Look at me!" Davis shouts. "I'm so smart and brave!"  
  
(everyone laughs)  
  
"What? Aren't I?"  
  
(everyone laughs again)  
  
Ken finally speaks up "Smart, no. Brave, maybe just a little." "I think we've had enough here. Let's go, here's a park.this way," Reko points out.  
  
They walk around in the park for a little while, and Davis soon takes off his goggles because of all the strange looks he's getting from passers by, usually mentioning that he looks like "That dork from the Digimon show."  
  
"I'm so glad you took those old goggles off Davis." TK remarks. "I wish you'd just get rid of them. Before Tai gave them to you, he'd had them most of his life. Those things are so annoying." "Maybe to you they're annoying, but they're special to me because Tai gave them to me after mine broke." "You didn't deserve those goggles! You look so RETARTED with those on! Your old ones suited you better because they were so PLAIN!" "Oh really?! We'll see about that!"  
  
All hell brakes loose, and Davis and TK are soon on the ground, at each others throats. The whole situation reminds Kari that Tai and Matt were exactly the same. The only difference is that that was in the Digital World. This is here in front of a live audience. Kari just wishes that they could be in the Digital World right now, out of prying eyes sight. The ever- growing crowd watches as the two throw punches, and soon, the news cameras are out there too, probably suspecting that it'll be popular for the at home viewers.  
  
"Would you two quit it?!! There's a huge crowd here!" Kari yells. "Come on, it's not nessesery to be taping all this, it's just a little fight here," Reko tries pursuading the reporters. "Really, it's nothing, we can handle this!" (sweatdrop) "Mommy, Mommy, look! It's the people from TV!" a little girl yells. "Ok, come on, break it up guys! A pair of goggles is nothing to fight over!" Ken yells. "You look just like Tai and Matt!" Kari exclaims. She adds "From that Digimon TV show." After getting surprised, confused, and weird looks from the people around them.  
  
Soon, TK and Davis realize everything going on around them, and quit fighting. They take a run for it. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They soon find who they were looking for. A Gatomon, and an Umparomon are standing in an area of the park where there isn't anyone else around. The Destend soon find out that they scared everyone away with a stick.  
  
"So, what did we go through all that for? We've walked for a while, had the media down our throats, and then walked even more!" Reko states. "It's getting late, can't we find this new Destend tomorrow or something?" "No, we can't. We've waited long enough." Umparomon says. "Gatomon and I already know where the new Destends' houses are. We can wait until morning for one, but the other has to provide somewhere for us to sleep. We've chosen the one with this address. (shows them the new Destend's address) It's in a little town in NorthWest Indiana. We should get going soon." "If we have to find this place tonight, let's get going now." Ken comments. "I'm getting tired." "Me too." Says Davis. "Well, let's go then." Kari says.  
  
(Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon armor DigiVolve, and give the Destend a ride)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, right below you, that's it." Gatomon explains. "Let's land over there." "The light is on over at that window, let's knock!" Davis exclaims.  
  
The Gatomon goes up to the window, and knocks. The lights turn off, and a figure appears at the window. She soon opens it up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatomon. Is there a person here that looks like this?" Gatomon asks, showing a picture to the person. "Yeah, that's me. What's going on?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. "Are you real?!" She whispers. "Of course I am! And, you're my partner." "Really? How can I be? And, why are you here at midnight? I was just going to get ready for bed." "Yeah, about that.could a few of my friends and I stay here tonight? We're kinda tired." Gatomon asks. "Uhh.who? She asks. "Um, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormmon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Reko, Gamilamon, Umparomon and me." "Uhh.oh, why not. How could I pass up something like this!" She whispers. "If you can all fit in here." "Come on guys! It's ok!"  
  
They soon find out her name is Steph, she's 14, she plays the flute, and a few other things about her are told. She's wearing a pale green shirt with a design on the front, and some jewelry, along with shorts, and a pair of Nikes. She's 5'5, and skinny (yet not as much as Ken). Soon enough, they all get to sleep. Morning will come soon, and another Destend will be found. 


	3. Success

Chapter II Success  
  
The next morning, when they wake up, Steph decides to go with since no one's going to be home at her house for the next week. Her new partner, Gatomon, shows her a picture of what the other new Destend looks like. She immediately knows who she is.  
  
"That's Marilynn. I'll show you where she lives." Steph comments.  
  
They go a few blocks down, and are soon at another house. They find the new Destend outside, taking her bike out of her garage. She has long blond hair, hazel eyes, 5'7, and quite skinny.  
  
"Hey Marilynn!" Steph shouts to her friend. She runs up to her. "Guess what?! I have news for you. You're a Chosen One!" "You've got to be kidding. That's just a show on TV." "No, I found out last night that it isn't just a show!" "Hi, I'm your partner, Umparomon." Umparomon says as she runs up to Marilynn, pulling off the hoodie.  
  
They talk for a while before going back to Steph's. Of course, they have to walk because they don't want anyone to be suspicious of anything. They also don't want to go back to Japan just yet. It still feels like there's something that they haven't done. Well, that's what Takeru thinks.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting beeped," Ken announces. "Yolei says that we'd better get to the Digital World really quick here. There's something going on!"  
  
They all get to Steph's house, and use her computer to transport themselves to the Digital World. (We'll call Steph's Gatomon partner Gato for obvious reasons from now on) Gato and Umparomon can't battle this time because it's a pretty big battle. They feel bad because they can't DigiVolve yet. Maybe the time will come soon when they can (anything can happen in an anime fic, right?!)  
  
"I am Basuromon, and if anyone challenges me, I'll rip them to shreds!"  
  
(the Digimon DNA DigiVolve)  
  
"We'll just see about that one!" Pieldramon yells, charging his opponent. Shurimon and Sylphimon agree, as well as Shurukumon. (Gamilamon's DigiVolution to Mega)  
  
They all launch their attacks at the same time, including Shurukumon with his water attack, Underwater Explosion. When they find out that the attacks didn't hurt it much, they move to a new level. They De-DigiVolve back to their rookie forms, and then DigiVolve to their newest technique, ChampionMega. One step above Mega, and twice as powerful.  
  
Here are their new levels and attacks:  
  
Patamon- WarAngemon *Pistol of Peace Gatomon-WarAngewoman * Celestial Ice Hawkmon- Karisomon *Tornado Storm Veemon- Quarlimon * Destiny Flame Wormmon- KuroStingmon *Emperor's Dark Energy Armadillomon- Arumon *Hyper Strike Gamilamon- Garimon *Ultimate Force  
  
They all use their attacks at once, and the Digimon now lies lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Well, now what?" Marilynn asks, looking at the fainted Digimon. "Now, it's time to finish Basuromon off." Ken replies, giving a small grin. "Right, Ken." KuroStingmon responds. "Emperor's Dark Energy!"  
  
With just one blow to the side of Basuromon's head, he vanishes. Marilynn and Steph look at the space where the Digimon was just a second ago. Nervous out of her mind, Steph looks up.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Takeru, noticing the fear in her voice, comes over to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he's not dead, he's just back in his egg. He's harmless now. I know it seems really bad, but it's not as terrible. Maybe when he hatches again, he'll be on our side again."  
  
Ken shrugs. He's finally figured out that he can't change the past, and he's moving on. It's not like he hasn't 'killed' a Digimon, or seen one go before. He's moving on, and he's trying his best to not let it get to him.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get back to our world." Kari hints. "Yeah, I guess." Davis replies. "Wait a sec. Can't you tell me and Steph how to use these vices?" Mar questions. "Sure." Ken replies.  
  
He quickly shows them everything, and they soon transport themselves back to the real world again. They talk and have dinner at a nearby Taco Bell. When they get done, it's almost 9:00 at night.  
  
" It's getting late. How about we call it a night, guys." Reko suggests, yawning. "Why don't we get some sleep, and in the morning, we'll do something as a group, k?" "Sure, why not." Kari replies.  
  
As the group disperses toward their homes, Takeru stays behind.  
  
"Hey guys!" Takeru calls after Steph and Mar. "You're the only two who don't live in Japan. Would you like to stay over at my place tonight?" "Well, if it's ok with Matt and your dad." Steph replies. "They wouldn't mind. My dad's almost never home, and Matt never minds a couple visitors." TK explains. "Well, ok then." Mar says.  
  
Patamon armor DigiVolves quickly to Pegususmon, and the three, along with Gato and Umparomon get on. They fly off into the night, not reaching Takeru's until almost an hour later. The next morning at the Ishida's place, everyone's up around six am, with exception of the two newest Destend. Matt ends up waking them about an hour later, when he's done cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys, breakfast! Time to get up!" Matt yells, gently shaking their shoulders enough for them to open their eyes. "Whaa?" Steph says, yawning. "Where am I?" Mar responds, looking around for a minute until the memory from the night before starts working again.  
  
(Did I tell you that TK moved back in with Matt after their mother died, and they moved to a different apartment?)  
  
As they finish breakfast, and start talking a little more, Matt tells everyone about his current problems with Sora, and his relationship.  
  
"I don't know what's going on with her lately. She seems really pissed off at me this past week." Matt starts. "What did you say this time?" a bored Takeru asks. "I didn't say anything, she's just been so angry."  
  
This goes on for a few minutes, until Steph and Mar finally realized that they've been gone all night, and, both knowing Mar's mom, figured they'd better get going. When they figure out the time back where Mar and Steph live, they hurry even more. Patamon DigiVolves to Pegususmon quickly, and they start off. About ten minutes into the flight, Cody contacts them saying that there's some problems back in Odiaba. So, they turn around and head back as quick as possible. Getting there, and finding everyone screaming at the top of their lungs below is just another day for most of the Destend, but it's a new experience to the two new ones. They quickly land, and Pegususmon De- DigiVolves, and then DigiVolves to WarAngemon. Gato and Umparomon once again find themselves helpless, and can't battle. Coromon finds this hard to believe. He soon heads straight towards the two new Destend and their partners, getting a fast reaction from both Gato and Umparomon.  
  
"Gatomon DigiVolve too. Angewoman!" "Umparomon DigiVolve too. Aronimon! Harmony Shield!" Aronimon shouts, while AngeWoman uses her own attack.  
  
Their combined attacks are enough for Coromon to back down a little. just enough.  
  
"Ultimate Force!" Garimon calls his attack from behind Coromon. The other Digimon follow through with a barrage of attacks from all angles. Coromon falls. Ken opens up a laptop, and Coromon is soon back in the Digital World, where he belongs.  
  
"Well, I guess that everything's done for now. We'd better get going." Steph announces. "I agree." Steph quickly replies. "See you guys later!" "Maybe we can do something tonight, or tomorrow!" Takeru gladly puts in. "That would be nice!" Steph and Mar agree.  
  
Steph soon jumps up on AngeWoman's back, and Mar soon gets on Aronimon. They leave Japan, agreeing that they should come back tomorrow, or later tonight. Just as long as everyone hears about it, and agrees on a time. 


End file.
